Dragon Slayers vs Wolf Slayers
by nshawol56
Summary: Pertarungan antara kedua penyihir terkuat pun di mulai.. apa yang akan terjadi? / CHAP 3 UPDATE : Liburan! /"Apakah kau pernah berpikir untuk menjadikan Natsu.. pacarmu?"Mira mendengar beberapa anggota guildnya menahan nafas mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para gadis./"Ia... lebih dari itu/ : ]
1. siapa dengan siapa?

**Dragon Slayers vs Wolf Slayers**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING : TYPO(S), ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, PAIRING(S), DIALOG(S)**

**.**

**.**

**Okeh Author minta maaf sebelumnya.. karna gak tahu kenapa nih Ficnya gak bisa ditambah chapnya T.T jadi temen Author bilang coba di publish ulang. Berarti kan DI HAPUS tuh?! Waduuh… jadi reviewan kalian yang dulu tehapus juga deh T.T huweee.**

**Harus update dari awal -_-"**

**Author yang satu ini.. emang selalu bikin gara-gara deh … hah… *Deep Bow***

**Mungkin bagi yang belum baca dari awal bisa mengikuti sekarang hehe ^^**

**.**

Seorang gadis Stellar Mage berambut pirang, menghela nafas panjang sambil mengoyang –goyang kan gelas berisi jus jeruk yang baru ia pesan dari Mira. Dilihatnya sekeliling guild dengan mata cokelatnya yang besar dan indah. "Hari ini pun sama…" batinnya. Dia merasa sedikit bosan karna tidak ada kegiatan yang dapat ia lakukan , diliriknya Ice Mage dan Fire Dragon Slayer yang sedang bertarung, tiba-tiba ia merasakan adanya aura menusuk dan gelap yang membuat bulunya bergidik, di intipnya dari belakang bahunya, ternyata yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah gadis Water Mage yang menatap tajam kearah, gadis pirang bernama, Lucy, sambil menggigit sapu tangannya.

"JUVIA TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKAN GRAY –SAMA PADAMU LOVE-RIVAL!" teriak Juvia, kini aura gelapnya tengah menyambar kulit putih Lucy. Lucy hanya bisa bersweatdrop mendengar kata-kata gadis berambut biru di depannya ini.

"Ara ara Juvia-chan, Lucy –chan tidak mungkin mengambil Gray darimu" Senyum Mira sedikit meredekan suasana yang memanas.

"Itu benar Juvia! Lu-chan sudah menyukai seseorang!" Kata Levy yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di samping Lucy.

"Le-Levy-chan! Apa yang kau katakan?" Sahut Lucy, entah sejak kapan semburat merah sudah menjalar di wajahnya.

"Jadi kau benar sedang menyukai seseorang Lu-chan? Siapa?"

"Hoooo~ Lucy sedang menyukai seseorang," Cana,Lisanna ,Erza,Evergreen dan Bisca (Asuka sedang bermain dengan Alzack jadi ia bisa bersantai sejenak) kini datang dan bergabung dalam pembicaraan karna mendengar adanya _unsur-unsur lelaki_ .

"Ke-kenapa kalian semua kesini?"

"Woaaah, santai Lucy kita hanya ingin berbincang-bincang, jadi soal orang yang kamu su—" belum sempat Cana menyelesaikan kalimatnya Lucy sudah menyeretnya keluar tepatnya kebelakang guild, yang lain hanya menatap satu sama lain lalu tersenyum senang "GIRL'S TALK'S !" dan berlari mengikuti Lucy dan Cana.

"Elfman! Bisa kau jaga bar sebentar aku akan keluar dengan para gadis" Perintah Mira kepada adik lelakinya, dan berlari mengikuti yang lain.

"Eh? Kemana Mira dan yang lainnya pergi?" Tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Entahlah semacam pembicaraan gadis-gadis " Jawab Elfman sambil mengelap beberapa gelas, yang biasa dilakukan oleh kakaknya.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Idiot seperti kau tak akan mengerti Flame-Head" Sahut Gray sewot.

"Apa kau bilang? BAKA!"

"Aku tidak BODOH! IDIOT!"

"Aku juga tidak IDIOT!" dan dengan begitu pertarungan kembali dimulai…

**Sementara itu para gadis….**

"Cana! Jangan bicarakan itu di guild dengan suara keras!" Protes Lucy melepaskan genggamanannya pada bahu Cana.

"Heh? Apa yang salah dengan itu?" Jawab Cana santai sambil meneguk kembali botol beer yang ia sempat bawa keluar guild.

"Hey! Kalian jangan memulai pembicaraan berdua!" Teriak Levy yang berlari kearah mereka diikuti dengan para gadis lain, mereka pun membuat formasi lingkaran untuk duduk dan mengobrol, agar lebih santai.

"Jadi Lucy, kenapa kau merahasiakan orang yang kau suka?" Tanya Erza sembari menyilanngkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Apa orang yang kau suka ada di guild?" Lisanna bertanya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Mendengar perkataan Lisanna, semburat merah itu menjalar kembali di wajah Lucy, dia hanya mencoba menutupinya dengan menunduk sehingga beberapa helai rambut pirangnya menutupi wajahnya.

"Lucy meski kau mencoba menutupi wajahmu kami masih dapat melihat semburat merah itu." Jelas Evergreen.

"Woaah, aku terlalu tua untuk pembicaraan gadis ini" Kata Bisca meratapi umurnya, yang sudah melebihi teman-teman gadisnya yang lain.

"Kau ingin bermain tebak-tebakan dengan kami , ya Lucy?" Tanya Mira, Lucy hanya diam tak menjawab. "Baiklah…"

**Boys **

"Guild terasa sepi tanpa para gadis," Kata Elfman.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi kau benar" Gray mengangguk tanda menyetujui .

"Aku penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Kata Natsu dengan –Mode berpikir—"Happy! Bagaimana kalo kita memata-matai mereka!"

"Aye!"

"Aku ikut Woy! Flame –Head!"

"Seperti Lelaki sejati!"

Tak lama setelah Natsu, Happy, Gray dan Elfman keluar beberapa lelaki juga mengikuti seperti Freed, Bixlow,Gajeel bahkan Laxus. Mereka mengendap perlahan bersembunyi pada semak yang lumayan jauh dari tempat para gadis berada, tapi cukup untuk mereka dengar apa—yang— para gadis bicarakan.** *Bold Untuk yang bersembunyi***

"**Beruntung Wendy sedang menjalankan misi jadi dia tidak mencium kalau kita ada disini"** Kata Gray.

"**Sebaiknya kalian jangan ribut**" Bixlow memperingati.

"**Ssst, mereka mulai berbicara" **para lelaki kembali memperhatikan para gadis dan membuka telinga mereka lebar-lebar.

"Siapa calon pertama… um…. Gray!"

Mendengar namanya disebut Gray sontak berdiri dan mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya **"Ada apa denganku?"**

Seketika atmosfer berubah menjadi gelap, aura suram keluar dari tubuh seorang Water Mage. "Love Rival! Juvia tau , Lucy ingin merebut Gray-sama!"

"Haeeeh… Mira kau hanya bercanda kan? Kau hanya ingin meramaikan suasana, kenapa Gray? Aku hanya menganggapnya saudara"

"**Eh? Saudara? apa sih yang mereka bicarakan!" **

"**Um… sepertinya mereka ingin mencari tau siapa orang yang di sukai oleh Bunny-Girl"**

"**Jadi mereka mencoba semua nama lelaki yang ada di guild?"** Tanya Freed.

"**Sepertinya begitu …."**

"**Haaaah… syukurlah Luce hanya menganggap mu saudara Underwear Prince…"** Kata Natsu menghela nafas lega.

"**Apa kau bilang Flame-Head!"**

"**kenapa kau lega Lucy tidak menyukai Gray , Natsu?" **Tanya Laxus menyeringai.

"**Aye! Sepertinya kau cemburu Natsu?"**

"**Eh? Aku tidak, umm,… aku hanya takut Luce jadi stripper seperti dia!" **Natsu tertawa gugup, takut mereka menyadari adanya semburat merah di wajahnya.

"**Jangan-jangan kau su—" "—Ah! Mereka mulai lagi!"** potong Natsu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Beruntung mereka kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada para gadis.

"Mira-nee jangan membuat masalah…" Kata Lisanna mengingatkan kakaknya itu.

"Fufufufu _Gomnne _Juvia, Umm… terus siapa?"

"Aku tau! Bagaimana dengan Laxus!" Usul Bisca. Tiba-tiba terdengar sedakan dari Cana.

"Uhuk…Uhuk… Lucy…. Dengan Lelaki pemabuk itu tidak cocok !" Sahut Cana mengurut dadanya.

"Heh? Kenapa kau yang sewot Cana , Laxus berhak dengan siapa saja" Jelas Evergreen, sembari membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Hooo~ Cana cemburu~"

"Aku? Cemburu? tidak! Heh, hanya saja kau akan susah mengurusi Lelaki pemabuk seperti dia Lucy, dia membutuhkan wanita yang selevel tingkat minumnya dengan dia"

"Maksud mu, denganmu?" Tanya Erza, dengan wajah datarnya.

"HAHAHAHA! Tenang saja Cana ! aku tidak mengambil Laxus dari mu!" Lucy tertawa sangat geli , diikuti dengan levy yang sudah berguling-guling di tanah. Perutnya kini terasa melilit karna geli.

"Ne,Cana , masih mau bilang kau tidak cemburu?" Levy menahan tawanya , Air matanya hampir mengalir.

"Puuft~ tak kusangka kau suka dengan apa—ya—sebutannya lelaki yang _hampir tua"_ mendengar perkataan Lisanna semua gadis tertawa , kecuali Cana yang hanya berdecak kesal.

"**Huuuooooo! Jadi kau dengan Cana, Laxus?"** Tanya Bixlow mengharapkan kepastian.

"**Laxus! Aku butuh penjelasan! "** Sahut Freed, sambil menguncang-guncangkan Laxus kedepan dan kebelakang.

"**Heh? Dasar para wanita aneh, aku tak mungkin dengan wanita pemabuk itu"** Jawab Laxus dengan santai sambil membetulkan kembali posisi duduknya.

"**Umm,… jadi jika Cana dengan Macao , itu bukan masalah untukmu, Gi hee?"** Kata Gajeel dengan cengiran disertai dengan tawa khasnya.

Tiba-tiba Laxus berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berancang untuk meniggalkan para lelaki yang menanyakan hubungannya dengan Cana **"Tak mungkin wanita itu mau dengan pria yang sudah memiliki anak itu"**

"**Hoooo~ mau kemana kau Laxus , kau mau kabur? Inikah Laxus si penyihir **_**S-Class**_** itu"** perkataan Natsu jelas terdengar menantang, itu membuat Laxus berdecak kesal sama seperti yang dilakukan Cana.

"**Kau sama sekali tidak Jantan Laxus"**

"**Geez, Kalian ini, bocah tau apa? Aku hanya ingin mencari tempat duduk yang lebih nyaman"** Laxus kini bersender pada sebuah pohon dan menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia memang berniat untuk beranjak pergi , tapi mendengar perkataan Natsu itu telah mengurunkan niatnya.

"Oke… Puft… oke… Cukup ketawanya kembali kepada persoalan siapa—orang—yang disukai Lucy"

"Okey,… Umm… jadi bukan, Gray atau pun Laxus, Ahaaaaa! Gildarts!"

"Apa yang kalian harapkan? Heh? Dia ayahku!" Protes Cana menjitak kepala Levy dengan ujung tangannya ,kesal karna ayahnya di bawa ke persoalan ini.

"Ouuuuch! Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Iya… aku pun juga tidak mau jadi ibumu Cana, kau hanya akan membuat ku pusing" Jelas Lucy menghela nafas.

"**Hey! Laxus! Apa yang pacarmu lakukan pada si **_**pendek**_**?" **Gajeel menatap Laxus dengan tatapan sinis.

"**Huh, bukan urusanku, lagi pula apa hubunganmu dengan si **_**bookworm itu**_**?" **

"**Jadi Gajeel? Ada yang mau kau jelaskan?"** Tanya Gray dengan cengiran yang tertempel diwajahnya.

"**Gajeel menyukai seorang gadis ? heh? Mana mungkin! Hahaha!"** Natsu menahan tawanya agar tidak terlalu keras.

"**Apa maksudmu anak naga?"**

"**Hey kau anak naga juga!" **Mereka mulai saling memukul dan menendang.

"Hei… kalian mendengar itu?" Tanya Lisanna yang mendengar adannya suara.

**DEG**

"Juvia juga mendengar , suaranya dari semak-semak itu" Tunjuk Juvia, tepat kearah para lelaki bersembunyi.

"Baiklah aku dan Erza akan memeriksa" Kata Mira beranjak pergi menuju semak-semak bersama dengan Erza.

"**Semua ini salahmu Flame-Head! Kita bisa mati jika Erza tau kita disini!" **Gray mengecilkan suaranya,dia tau kalau kini nyawanya sedang terancam.

"**Nee-chan akan marah~"**

"**Diam kau Underwear Prince!"**

"**Hey Lempar si kucing biru itu!"** perintah Laxus.

"**Apa?! Aku! Kenapa?"**

"**Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menjadikan Happy umpan Laxus!"**

"**Hey! Salamander! Pria berambut pirang itu benar! Kau ingin selamat tidak?"**

"**Eh… Um… Happy apa kau tidak apa?"**

"**Um… baiklah… asal kau nanti berikan aku ikan yang banyak ya!"**

"**Oke!"**Dengan itu Happy keluar dari semak-semak.

"Happy?"

"Aye! "

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Erza bertanya dengan tatapan _death-glarenya _.

"Ano… aku sedang… umm… aku baru saja kembali dari memancing" Jawab Happy gugup.

"Ara ara Happy mau duduk bersama kami?"

"Aye!"Happy baru saja ingin terbang menuju para gadis tertahan karna ekornya ditarik oleh tangan Titania. "Dengarkan aku Happy, kami sedang membicarakan –hal— yang penting dengan para gadis, jadi kau jangan sampai berani membocorkannya kepada para lelaki yang ada di guild, mengerti?!" "Aye sir! Luuuuuuusyyy!"

"Happy! Hey!" Sapa Lucy, tersenyum ramah, Happy kini mendarat tepat pada kepala Lucy.

"Okeh kita lanjut, bagaimana dengan Elfman?"

"Entahlah Erza, Elfman terlalu kuat untuk Lucy" Kata Evergreen. "Hum… kau menyarankan atau jangan-jangan kau….." Tahan Levy.

"Cemburu!" Teriak Lucy dan Levy bersamaan. Sambil ber high-five ria.

"Oh~ jadi kau dengan Elfman ne, Eve?" Goda Cana mencoba membalas apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jadi begitu ya… Eve..pantas sewaktu ujian kelas S, kau bersamanya" Tambah Bisca dengan senyuman menggoda itu membuatnya terlihat sexy, pantas Alzack tertarik padanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau? "

"Hey, aku tau kau ada hubungan special dengan Salah satu _Strauus sibling_ "

"Umm… agak aneh membicarakan kakakku seperti ini… benar kan Mira-nee?"

"Itu tidak masalah Lisanna! berarti kita akan menjadi saudara dengan Eve! Jadikan aku Tante ya nanti Eve!" Teriak senang Mira bermimpi mempunyai keponakan dari Elfman. Sedangkan yang lain hanya mengelengkan kepala. Evergreen merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Ugh… Bisakan kalian menghentikan ini"

"Hahahahaha! Mukamu merah sekali Eve!"

"**Elf-Elfman jadikau dengan Eve?"** Tanya Bixlow dan Freed bersamaan sambil menunjuk tepat kedepan muka Elfman.

"**Hah? Umm…"**

"**Elfman tidak menjawab? Ada apa dengan Elfman yang selalu bicara tentang pria sejati ,heh?"** Goda Laxus. **"A-apa yang ka-kalian bicarakan a-aku dan Eve hanya teman"**

"**Uwoooo…. Elfman dan Eve duduk di bawah pohon K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" **Natsu menggoda Elfman sambil menari-manari tidak jelas (seperti di episode di mana Natsu menggoda Lucy dengan tariannya, dan Mira bilang Natsu suka padanya).

"**Ku-kubilag cukup!"**

"**HAHAHA! Lihat wajahmu Elfwoman! Semerah tomat!" **Gray tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya, agar tidak terlalu keras hingga membuat dua gadis demon itu mendengarnya.

"**Woy, Mereka mulai kembali…"** Gajeel memberitahu.

"Hahahaha, okey! Ummm… mungkin Lu-Chan menyukai … Romeo?"

"WHAT?"

"Lucy, apa itu benar? Kau menyukai Romeo?" Tanya Happy dengan wajah penasaran.

"Lucy Kau pedo ya?" Kata Lisanna tidak percaya jika benar Lucy menyukai Romeo.

"Juvia tidak masalah dengan Lucy pedo , selama Lucy tidak merebut Gray-sama dari Juvia"

"Noooooooo! Tidak! Aku menganggap Romeo itu sebagai Adik kecilku, lagi pula dia sudah dengan Wendy"

"Hah? Apa mereka jadian?" Erza ,Eve dan Bisca serempak. Bukannya mereka tak percaya tapi, mereka hanya anak kecil, umurnya baru 13 tahun.

"Ara ara kalian tidak tau ya, fufufu"

"Mira-nee kau tau tentang ini? Romeo dengan Wendy? Kenapa kau tidak cerita?"

"Serius Lisanna Kau tidak tau? Mira tidak memberitaumu?" Tanya Cana . Lisanna hanya menggeleng."Kalian bertiga juga?" Erza,Bisca dan Eve menggeleng kepala.

"Mereka sudah lama pacaran, kalian tau" Jelas Lucy.

"Sebulan lebih tepatnya" Tambah Levy.

"WHAT?!"

"**Eh? Ro-Romeo dengan Wendy? Mereka pasti bercanda kan?" **Gray tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, mereka kalah duluan dengan anak berumur 13 tahun? Mereka yang pria dewasa ini?

"**Romeo benar-benar pria sejati"** Kata Elfman bangga , dan aneh bin ajaibnya bahkan Laxus mengangguk setuju dengan Pernyataan Elfman.

"**Kita harus belajar dari Romeo, ckckkckc"** Geleng Natsu, tak percaya sambil bersidekap.

"**Harus kuakui obrolan cewek ini memberikan kita banyak informasi"**

"**Yeaaah"**

"Hoaaah, Charle tidak pernah memberitahu ku soal ini" Dengus Happy kecewa.

"Karna mereka memang tidak memberitahu Charle ,Happy"

"Oke, sekarang kembali lagi, bagaimana dengan , Ahaaaaa! Alzack!" Usul Cana.

"Dia suamiku! Hey!"

"Hahahaha!" Lisanna,Levy,Happy dan Eve tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Cana Hanya bercanda Bisca, memang kau mau dengan Alzack Lucy?" Erza tersenyum pada Lucy, yang terdengar hanya helaan nafas darinya. "Tidak mungkin aku mengambil Alzack,Bisca"

"Juvia khawatir , jika Juvia sudah menikah dengan Gray-sama , Lucy juga akan merebut Gray –sama dari Juvia"

"Lucy tidak seperti itu Juvia, kau tenang saja" Mira mengelus bahu Juvia dengan lembut,agar membuatnya tenang.

"**Huh,Luce tidak mungkin seperti itu,"** Dengus Natsu kesal, karna para gadis menggoda Lucy.

"**Salamander sangat menyayangi Bunny-Girl,Gi hee"**

"**Hahaha, akhirnya kau sadar Natsu!"**Sahut Bixlow **"Sadar? Apa?"**

"**Sadar menyukai seorang gadis! Bukankah selama ini kau bersama dengan Gray?"** Jawab Bixlow diikuti dengan boneka-bonekanya **"sadar,sadar,sadar!"**

"**Puft, Pasangan **_**Yaoi **_**!"** Laxus menahan tawa.

Elfman, Freed , Gajeel dan Bixlow menutup mulut mereka dengan kedua tangannya menahan agar tawanya tidak begitu keras , perut mereka melilit, wajah mereka memerah karna susah bernafas.

"**Hey !"** Natsu dan Gray protes serempak.

"**Jangan samakan aku dengan Flame-Head! "**

"**Aku juga tidak mau disamakan dengan Underwear prince!"**

"Haha, oke… oke… maaf untuk itu Bisca, Umm.. bagaimana dengan Freed?" mendengar nama Freed, tiba-tiba wajah Mira berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Mira-nee kau kenapa?"Tanya Lisanna khawatir dengan kakaknya.

"Ti-tidak ap-apa Lisanna.."

"Aku tidak mungkin dengan Freed , Cana, karna seorang gadis tengah jatuh cinta dengannya hehehe" Kata Lucy yang mengedipkan matanya kearah Mira.

Sunyi sesaat, lalu mereka saling melihat satu sama lain , senyum lebar tertempel di wajah mereka.

"JADI MIRA KAU DENGAN FREED!"

"Eh…? Ano…." Mira tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, wajahnya kini semerah rambut Erza.

"Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi , Mira" Erza mengacungkan jempolnya.

"yeee! Mira-nee, aku akan mempunyai keponakan ~" Lisanna senang sambil melompat-lompat.

"Gray-sama tetap milik Juvia~"

"Tak kusangka gadis matchmaker, mempunyai orang yang disukai" Kata Cana tersenyum menggoda"Kau pintar Mira memilih lelaki yang cocok untukmu"

"Aku hanya… ano… Jangan beri tahu dia!" Mira menyatukan telapak tangannya tanda memohon .

"Kau manis sekali Mira~ hehehe" Lucy dan Levy tersenyum ramah. "Aye!" Sahut Happy.

"**Jadi Freed? Kau menerima Mira sebagai pacarmu?"** Bixlow tersenyum jahil sambil menyikut bahu Freed **"Pacar!Pacar!Pacar!"** Sahut boneka Bixlow.

"**Eh? Aku, yah…. Um…"**

"**Freed dengan Mira ~ wohooooo!"** Natsu dan Gray mulai menggoda Freed.

"**Cih, harus kuakui kau beruntung Freed"** Ujar Laxus datar.

"**Eh ta-tapi … Ugh"**

"**Kita akan menjadi saudara Freed! Mira-nee dengan Freed!"**

"**Sangat beruntung , Gi hee"**

"**Cu-cukup! Ayo kita dengarkan lagi!"**

"Tak kusangka ternyata sulit menemukan orang yang kau suka Lu-Chan" Levy menghela nafas.

"Hehehe maaf Levy-Chan!"

"Kau hebat Lucy , sudah ada beberapa calon nama tapi semuannya salah ckckckc" Bisca menambahkan.

"Hehehe…"

"Bagaimana dengan … Um… Bixlow?" Usul Erza sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya yang tidak memimiliki janggut.

"Kau bercanda Erza? Seseorang sedang melakukan PDKT, kau mau membuatnya kecewa?" Lucy tersenyum jahil menepak punggung Lisanna, Lisanna hanya menunduk .

"Lu-Lucy…."

"Ara ara kau ketahuan ya Lisanna?"

"Serius? Berarti ini sama saja memasangkakan _Strauus sibling_ dengan _Raijinshuu_(*benar kah tulisannya?)" Cana melihat kearah Lisanna , Eve lalu Mira dan kembali ke Lisanna.

"Hmm… yah… sedikit aneh …" Ujar Eve , sambil mengibas kipasnya.

"Wah wah wah, kalian semua akan menjadi saudara besar ne" Bisca tersenyum kearah dua _Strauss sibling _dan satu_ Raijinshuu._

"Eh bukannya kau dengan Natsu, Lisanna?" Tanya Levy , sebenarnya ia sedikit shock, Lisanna menyukai lelaki yang membawa-bawa boneka?

"Ano…eto… aku hanya menganggap Natsu sebagai kakak ku saja" Lisanna membenamkan kepalanya diantara telapak tangannya. "Ugh… ini memalukan, Lu-Lucy"

"Hahaha, jadi bagaimana pendekatanmu ?"

"Yah… Ba-baik"

"Kau lucu sekali Lisannna!" Lucy dan Levy memeluk Lisanna secara bersamaan membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah.

"**Kau dengan Lisanna , Bixlow!"** Teriak Natsu dan Gray secara bersamaan , tapi tidak begitu keras.

"**Huh? Yah…. Benar…"** Jawab Bixlow dengan santai.

"**Bagaimana kau bisa sesantai itu?"** Tanya Freed yang masih mengurut dada karna kaget.

"**Iya kami sangat kaget,"** Ucap Gray, masih tidak percaya Lisanna dengan Bixlow?

"**Aku tak percaya gadis berambut putih itu mau dengan lelaki yang membawa boneka sepertimu ,Gi hee"**

"**Kau sebaiknya menjaga dia Bixlow, Lisanna sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kecil ku sendiri"** Natsu mengancam .

"**Iya, jangan macam-macam kau dengan adikku ku Bixlow!"**

"**Haah… ya.. ya… ayo kita lihat lagi…"**

"Jadi Um… siapa lagi?"

"Bagaimana dengan Gajeel?" Juvia mengangkat tangannya.

"Lucy tidak mungkin menyukai lelaki pemakan besi itu Juvia" Erza menggeleng kan kepala.

"Lagipula Gajeel sudah bersama dengan seseorang, aku benar kan Lucy?" Tanya Cana. "Kau benar, Cana , inisial nama gadis itu … Levy-chan!"

Mendengar itu kipas Eve terjatuh, mata Bisca terbelalak, Happy jatuh dari kepala Lucy, Lisanna menganga, Erza mengedip beberapa kali. "Apa?!"

"Serius jangan bilang kalian juga tidak tau tentang ini?" Cana menghela Nafas.

"Ti-tidak, Mira-nee kau tau lagi ya?"

"Fufufufu, maaf kan aku Lisanna"

"Ah! LU-CHAN!" Levy membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Lucy, Malu kini yang ia rasakan membuat wajahnya merah.

"Hahaha, itu tidak apa-apa Levy-chan" Lucy menepak kepala Levy pelan.

"Aku tak percaya ini, Kau gadis yang manis Levy, kau mau dengan…"Bisca tidak sanggup menyambungkan kalimatnya,

"…Seorang Gajeel" Lisanna menyambungkan.

"Ini sangat mengejutkan aku rasa" Eve mengurut sudut kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Erza dan Happy hanya mengagguk ringan tanda setuju.

"La-lalu kenapa kalau aku suka padanya, Ugh~"

"Levy sangat berani ~ apa itu sebuah pengakuan, ne?" Mira tersenyum menggoda.

Mendengar Levy menyukai Gajeel, Elfman,Gray dan Natsu menganga, Freed tidak berkedip sama sekali, Bixlow sempat terpeleset, Laxus terbangun dari tidurnya. Merasa tengah di perhatikan Gajeel pun menoleh.

"**Apa?"**

"**Kau, bagaimana , kau bisa?"**

"**Bisa apa , Huh?"** Gajeel menjawabnya dengan santai, sambil menoleh kearah lain , menutupi jika adanya semburat merah menjalar di wajahnya, mendengar pengakuan Levy.

"**Bagaimana bisa gadis semanis Levy menyukaimu Gajeel!" **

"**Entahlah, si pendek itu"** Gajeel mengangkat bahunya. Dalam hatinya dia ingin melompat sekarang saking senangnya, tapi itu tak mungkin. (* Muna -_-")

"Hahaha, itu bagus Levy " Cana tertawa, sambil kembali meneguk minuman kesayangannya itu.

"Harus kuakui kau sangat berani Levy" Erza tersenyum ramah.

"Ugh…"

"Ne Levy-chan menyukai seorang Dragon Slayer _itu Sulit,_ Huh?" Kata Lucy sambil menghela nafas panjang, ia tidak sadar kalo kata-kata yang ia ucapkan tadi adalah sebuah kata kunci.

"Eh? Lu-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Bukankah kata-kata mu tadi adalah sebuah petunjuk" Levy mengerutkan dahinya. Dengan itu Lucy menutup mulutnya.

"Itu berarti yang disukai Lucy adalah seorang…"Tahan Juvia.

"Dragon Slayer!"

"**Hoaah Bunny-Girl menyukai seorang Dragon Slayer , Huh?"**

"**Lucy sangat pintar mencari seorang lelaki yang kuat"** Bixlow tersenyum bangga,

"**Siapa Dragon Slayer yang beruntung?"**

"A-apa yang kalian bicarakan!"

"Hoah! Berarti itu benar ya Lucy! Wajahmu merah sekali!" Cana menunjuk tepat ke wajah Lucy yang merah padam.

"Tapi di guild hanya ada tiga Dragon Slayer lelaki" Lisanna menaruh tangannya di dagunya.

"Laxus… Gajeel um.. dan…. " Wajah Mira berubah sumeringah. Dia mulai ketawa-ketiwi sendiri.

"Mira-nee kau tau?"

"Jangan-jangan yang Mira maksud itu…" Tahan Erza memikirkan salah satu _teammate_-nya , Mira Mengangguk pelan. Lalu Erza membisikan kepada para gadis yang lain dan satu kucing. Wajah mereka berubah menjadi cengiran lebar.

"Ap-apa yang kalian bisikan?"

"Jangan seperti itu Lu-Chan, hehehe"

"Jadi kau menyukai…." Tahan mereka."NATSU!"

Wajah Lucy semakin memerah dia bisa pingsan jika begini terus. Akhirnya mereka menjawab orang yang tepat.

"Ara… ara … …. wajahmu merah sekali.."

"Jangan pa-panggil aku seperti itu"

"Ternyata Kau menyukai Natsu , Hai, Lucy… pantas akhir-akhir ini kau tidak marah , ketika aku dan Natsu datang ke apartementmu"

"Benarkah itu Happy? Wah? Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya sebelum nikah , " Bisca tersenyum jahil sambil mencolek pipi Lucy.

"Ne, Lu-chan jatuh cinta pada partner sendiri huh ?"

"Le-Levy-Chan!" Lucy mengejar Levy, tapi terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Memecahkan suasana menjadi meriah karna tawa.

"HAHAHAHAHA"

"**Hooooah~ Jadi masalah terselesaikan ,heh Flame-Head?"** Gray menyikut dada Natsu disertai dengan cengiran jahil.

"**Jadi Bunny-Girl menyukai Salamander , huh? Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa selain simpati pada Bunny-Girl"**

"**Wah, Natsu , Lucy suka padamu tuh, eh? Natsu.. Natsu?"** Bixlow melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Natsu, tapi Natsu tidak bergerak sama sekali , berkedippun tidak, mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"**Anak naga itu sepertinya shock karna senang," **Kata Laxus mendengus.

"**Ending yang bahagia, Ne Natsu?"** Senyum Freed.

"**Nyatakan perasaanmu juga Natsu! Jadilah pria sejati!"**

"**Oi Flame-Head"**

"**Apa dia Mati?"**

Sunyi…

1

2

3

"**LUCE SUKA PADAKU?!" **Teriak Natsu (*Gila Lola banget -3-) ,Menganggetkkan para Lelaki begitu juga dengan para gadis. Mereka menoleh kearah semak-semak.

"**Apa kau bodoh Salamander!"**

"**Kita bisa Mati jika mereka dengar Flame-Head!"**

"**Mira-nee …."**

"**Kau bodoh anak naga!"**

"**Siapa yang memanggil ku bodoh,huh? **_**Karyuu no Hokou**_**!"** Dengan serangan Natsu itu semak terbakar membuat persembunyian mereka dapat terlihat oleh para gadis. Kedua gruppun saling bertatapan.

"Eh?"

(^~^)

**Mungkin ada sedikit perbedaan ? o.o Sekali lagi Author minta maaf! . Karna harus mengulangi dari awal!**

**Kali banyak yang pengen update cepet, author bisa sih :] soalnya kan ini cerita lama yang masih ada di folder author ^^**

**Oh ya.. seperti dulu… pertemuan dengan Wolf Slayers di chap 3!**

**RnR?**


	2. permulaan

**Hohoho! Aku harus mengatakan ini pada kalian… dari chap ini… semua alur cerita berubah 95%! Tidak sama dengan dulu :D haha! Jadi… hanya Chappie pertama yang sama… maaf kalau aku membuat kalian kecewa T.T Oh! Oh ! dan… untuk Ficku yang 'Like a mother' dan 'KKFT' aku akan melanjutkannya nanti setelah menyelesaikan fic 'Fanfiction' ku yang.. sebentar lagi mencapai KLIMAKS :D**

**Baiklah! Yosh! Semoga kalian suka ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Di suatu tempat…**

"Sial! Sial! Kenapa tidak_ ketemu_ juga!" Lelaki berambut putih dan bermata emas tajam indah itu menjambak rambut spykenya sendiri. Ia terlihat sangat frustasi. "Aku kesal! Tidak.. aku marah!" Teriaknya dan menendang sebuah tubuh tanpa jiwa, hingga tubuh itu terlempar begitu jauh, darah dari raga yang ditinggalkan nyawa itu pun bercucuran meninggalkan bekas.

Lelaki lain yang berambut hitam (*Bayangkan rambutnya Laxus tapi berwarna hitam) dengan mata biru _shappire_ menatap ngeri tubuh-tubuh yang berserakan di sekitar mereka. Ia tidak pernah meyangka pemimpin mereka yang baik juga ramah akan berubah menjadi _mesin pembunuh. _Ia membunuh orang yang tak berdosa tanpa alasan. Ia membunuh dengan _gelap mata. _"H-Hey.. aku rasa… ini sudah cukup _Itou.."_ Ia memperingatkannya agar tidak membunuh lebih banyak orang lagi, untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

Lelaki yang bernama Itou itu menolehkan kepalanya. Mata emasnya menatapnya tajam "Kau bilang apa, _Yuu_… cukup? Cukup?! Apa masudmu dengan 'CUKUP'?! waktuku tidak lama lagi! jika aku tidak segera menemukan _dia! _"

"I-Itou…" Panggil lelaki lain dengan rambut biru muda (*Bayangkan rambutnya Gray tapi berwarna biru muda) dengan mata hijau muda, sembari menepuk pelan punggung Itou. "Tenang saja… kau akan segera menemukan _gadis _itu.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, huh, _Sho_? Bagaimana jika gadis itu sudah bersama dengan pemuda lain? Apa yang akan aku lakukan!"

"Tunggu dulu… Itou. Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa harus gadis itu? kenapa harus dia yang menjadi p_asanganmu_?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, Yuu. Ingat apa yang dikatakan ayah serigalaku dulu, sebelum ia _mati _di tangan seorang _Dragon Slayer_?" Yuu dan Sho mengangguk. "Ia berkata jika.. suatu hari ia pernah diselamatkan oleh seorang wanita beramput pirang cantik. Ia seorang _celestial mage. _Ia bilang… jika pada saat itu , ia tidak diselamatkan olehnya.. aku tidak akan pernah mungkin bertemu dengannya.. dan.. ayahku bilang.. wanita itu memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Dan ia ingin aku menemukannya, lalu…" Itou memandang langit sembari menarik nafas dalam. Udara yang bercampur dengan bau darah itu pun masuk kedalam hidungnya.

"Aku mengerti. Kau ingin berterima kasih, jadi kau ingin mencoba melindungi gadis itu dari _dekat_? Atau lebih tepatnya.. menjadikan ia _pasanganmu_?"

"Kau benar, Sho"

"Jadi.. siapa nama wanita yang telah menyelamatkan ayahmu itu dulu?"

_"Layla Heartfillia"_

**.**

**.**

**Dragon Slayers vs Wolf Slayers**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING : TYPO(S), ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, PAIRING(S), DIALOG(S), ALL GENRE(S)**

**.**

**.**

**Kembali ke guild Fairy tail…**

"Jadi apa yang kalian semua lakukan disana?" Erza memecahkan keheningan, menatap para lelaki dengan tatapan nanarnya. Mata tajamnya mengabsen setiap lelaki yang berdiri dihadapannya. Hampir semua lelaki di guild ada di sana.

Tak ada satupun yang menjawab. Hingga Natsu mengucapkan sesuatu yang mengagetkan semuanya. "Lu-Luce…. Kau su-suka padaku ya…?"

Para lelaki memandang Natsu dengan tatapan _'Apa kau gila?!',_ hanya Elfman yang berpikir _'Kau pria sejati Natsu, teruskan!'_

Semua mata kini hanya tertuju pada Natsu dan Lucy. Natsu menatap langsung kearah Lucy, dengan rona merah diwajahnya. Sedangkan Lucy? Lucy tidak bergerak sama sekali, jantungnya mungkin kini sudah abnormal karna detakan yang luar biasa, tidak ada semburat merah lagi di pipinya, malah kulitnya pucat.

"Ano.. eto… N-Natsu—!" Lucy bahkan tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk dapat berbicara lebih banyak. Akhirnya ia pun 'Ambruk'.

"LUCY!"

"LU-CHAN!"

"LUCE"

Lucy tidak dapat menahan debaran jantungnya. Entah karna ia senang, kaget ataupun malu. Kini tubunya hanya tergeletak lemas di tanah. Semua orang panik dan menyalahkan Natsu, sebagian lelaki _menyiksanya_. Gajeel dan Gray berkali-kali menjitak-jitak kepala Natsu. Elfman terus berkata 'Natsu tidak jantan'. Laxus mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'anak naga bodoh'. Mira dan Lisanna panik, berlarian kesana-kemari. Levy menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu kencang. Berharap agar ia memberi respon.

"Flame- Head! Kau bodoh! Kau ingin membuatnya mati?!" Gray memegang salah satu tangan Lucy, tangannya dingin, ia tidak bisa melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. Semuanya kini mengerubungi Lucy.

"Hey! Jangan menyentuh Luce!" Natsu menepas tangan Gray.

"Salamander, Bunny-girl pasti shock"Gajeel mengelengkan kepalanya.

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lucy "Luce! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan tidur di sini Luce! Kau semakin _aneh_ saja!" Natsu menepak pelan pipi Lucy. Erza menjitak kepala Natsu.

"Ouuuuch! Erza!" Natsu meringis kesakitan.

"Lihat! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan dengan Lucy, Natsu!" Erza memberikannya tatapan death-glarenya. Lalu ia berbalik badan menghadap ke para lelaki yang lain.

"Jadi? Sampai mana kalian mendengar pembicaraan kami?!"

Semua lelaki hanya dapat memalingkan wajah dari Erza, keringat dingin kini sudah mengalir di pelipis mereka. Bahkan Laxus pun terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Ano… etoo… kami habis memancing tadi Haha… ka-kami tidak mendengar pembicaraan kalian kok! Sungguh!" Elfman tertawa gugup sambil mengacungkan tangan .

"Hum?" Erza mendekatkan wajahnya ke Elfman membuat lelaki itu mengeluarkan keringat lebih banyak lagi '_Matilah aku!'_ batinnya.

"I…ya! Itu benar Erza! Kami baru datang saat kalian berbicara tentang Lucy… dan _Bla Bla_ Natsu…" Gray menambahkan, berharap Erza akan percaya akan omongan mereka.

"Apa itu benar?!"

"A-Ayeee!" Semua lelaki menjawab dengan gugup kecuali Laxus hanya mengangguk pelan. *mereka benar-benar melupakan Lucy -0-

Para gadis menghela nafas lega. Lalu kembali menatap Lucy yang tekapar. Natsu masih menepak pelan pipi Lucy mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Luce! _Jangan mati_ Luce! Kumohon!"

"Natsu … ia hanya pingsan…." Bixlow menepuk punggung Natsu.

"Hey… sebaikanya ada salah satu dari kita yang membawa Lucy pulang…." Ucap Levy, semuanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui apa yang dikatakannya.

"Tapi siapa? Siapa orang yang akan mengangkat Lucy… Luce kini cukup _berat _kalian, tahu?"

Serempak semua menghadap Natsu. Natsu yang merasa di perhatikan mengkerutkan dahinya. "Jangan katakan kalian menyuruhku?"

"Tapi… memang begitulah Natsu.. lagi pula! Kau yang membuat Lu-chan pingsan!"

"Ugh.. baiklah.." Natsu mengangkat Lucy _ala bridal style_ "Lagi pula.. aku juga tak ingin kalian menyentuh Lucy-_ku_ dengan tangan kotor kalian… _Jaa nee!"_ Setelah itu, Natsu berlari menuju apartemen Lucy.

Mereka semua memandang sosok Natsu yang membawa Lucy di lengannya semakin menjauh, dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Eh… Um… apa tadi ia bilang 'Lucy_-nya'_ ?" Levy memulai pembicaran.

"Itu berarti Natsu juga…" Wajah Mira mulai sumeringah "…Ia juga menyukai Lucy!"

"Cih… Salamander… mendapatkan Bunny-girl … ia sangat beruntung… "

"Hihihihi~ aku tahu mereka saling menyukai sejak awal!" Levy melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Dasar… Flame-Head…. Terlalu bodoh untuk mengakui…." Gray menggelengkan kepala.

"Gray-sama! Tetap milik Juvia!" Juvia memeluk Gray, membuat lelaki yang hanya mengenakan boxer itu menggeliat mencoba lepas dari pelukan gadis _Water Mage_ itu.

"Ck… Terlalu banyak _Lovey-dovey_… di sini…" Ujar Laxus dan Cana secara bersamaan. Mereka melirik satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba keduanya merasakan pipi mereka memanas. Keduanya memalingkan muka.

'Cih! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini!' Laxus mengutuk dirinya sendiri karna merasa jantungnya sudah tidak mampu berdetak normal.

'Para gadis itu… membuatku begini….' Cana bahkan tidak dapat meneguk minuman kesayangannya di depan Laxus.

"Natsu sangat jantan! Yeaaah!" Elfman mengepal tangannya ke udara. Eve yang mendengar kata-kata Elfman hanya dapat tersenyum kecil.

"Semoga… mereka bahagia…" Lisanna tersenyum lembut. Ketika ia merasakan seseorang menepak punggungnya.

"Eh? Bi-bixlow?"

Bixlow tersenyum kearahnya "Mau pergi jalan berkeliling…?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Mata Lisanna membesar sebelum ia tersenyum lebar dan mengagguk "Hum!"

Mira melihat adik perempuannya bergandengan dengan salah satu _Raijinshu_ itu. "Ara… Ara… Lisanna beruntung…"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan _beruntung_?" Freed datang dan berdiri di samping Mira sambil memandang Lisanna dan Bixlow yang semakin menjauh.

"Fre-Freed!" Mira terlompat karna kaget, kakinya tak sengaja menyandung sebuah batu.

Freed tertawa kecil "Ini kah gadis _matchmaker_ yang aku kenal… " Freed melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Mira menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. "Ugh~ Te-terima ka-kasih Freed…"

Erza dan Bisca tersenyum lembut di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Mereka memandang kearah _pasangan-pasangan_ yang sedang heboh itu. Terlihat Levy dan Gajeel yang saling berteriak satu sama lain mengenai hubungan Natsu dengan Lucy.

"MEREKA COCOK GAJEEL!"

"TIDAK! PENDEK! SALAMANDER AKAN MENYUSAHKAN BUNNY-GIRL!"

"COCOK!"

"TIDAK!"

"COCOK!"

"TIDAK!"

"COCOK!"

"COCOK?"

"TIDAK!"

"Huh? Sekarang kau bilang mereka tidak cocok…" Gajeel tersenyum jahil kearah Levy. "Ga-Gajeeel!" Levy mengejar Gajeel yang berlari.

Mira dan Freed tertawa bersama melihat Gray yang di kejar-kejar oleh Juvia "Gray-sama! Juvia mencintaimu~!" Juvia berlari mengejar Gray.

"JA-JANGAN MENDEKAT !" Tanpa sadar boxer yang di kenakan Gray sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Juvia yang melihat itu tambah blushing. "Gr-Gray-sama…. Juvia menyukai bentuk indahmu!"

"GAAAAAH! DI MANA CELANAKU!"

Cana dan Laxus yang hanya berdiam diri di tempat menampakan semburat merah di pipi masing-masing.

Elfman dan Eve yang tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu mengenai pria sejati (?)

Melihat itu senyum Erza menjadi pudar ia mengingat akan seseorang. Bisca yang menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda pada Erza bertanya "Erza… ada apa…?"

Erza menghela nafas "Tidak… hanya saja… " Erza kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke teman-temannya yang berbahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Ini mengenai Jellal bukan?" Bisca memegang tangan Erza.

"Yah…" Kesedihan terbaca jelas di wajah gadis berambut merah itu. "Aku yakin Erza… suatu saat kalian akan kembali bersama…" Bisca tersenyum lembut.

Erza menatap wanita di depannya senyum kecil tumbuh di bibirnya "Kau … benar… sebaiknya aku menikmati suasana ini…"

(^^)

Natsu merebahkan tubuh mungil Lucy di kasur empuk dan nyaman miliknya. Ia menarik selimut agar Lucy merasa lebih hangat. Ia harap Lucy dapat segera bangun. Saat ini.. banyak yang ingin ia katakan. Natsu tidak terlalu bodoh yang kebanyakan semua orang pikir. Ia cukup mengerti apa yang di maksud dengan '_cinta_'. Hey.. ia _tidak buta hati_.

Jelas juga ia sering merasakan hal seperti '_berdebar'_ , '_blushing' _, dan yang lainnya. Natsu memandang wajah tidur Lucy. kenapa? Kenapa wajah tidurnya bahkan lebih manis lagi! Natsu menggigit ujung telunjuknya, saat ini tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menahan egonya!

Berapa kali ia_ bersabar_ untuk dapat memeluk tubuh mungil Lucy? Berapa kali _waktu _yang terbuang untuknya mengatakan 'Aku suka padamu'? Berapa kali ia melewatkan _kebersamaan_ mereka, dengan tidak memahami perasaan satu sama lain?

Mungkin kini… ia telah diberikan kesempatan? Dan… ia tak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Natsu memainkan poni pirang Lucy yang menutupi wajahnya. Satu per satu helai rambut ia sisir dengan jemarinya. Rambut Lucy jelas sangat halus. ia menyukai semua aroma yang ada pada Lucy.

Tiba-tiba ide jahil terlintas dibenaknya. Ia menuntun jemarinya menuju pipi Lucy dan ia…

"OUUUCH!" Lucy terbangun dari tidurnya dengan posisi terduduk. Tangannya reflek memegangi pipinya yang memerah. "Siapa yang berani mencubit ku?! Sakit tahu!" Lucy mengelus pipinya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Ohayoo…" Sapa Natsu, menyengir lebar "Cih. Pasti kau yang tadi mencubitku ya?! Dasar kau ini!" Lucy memukul-mukul lengan Natsu "Jahat! Jahat!"

"O-Oy! Oy! Begitukah caramu berterima kasih pada seseorang yang telah membawamu kembali ke apartemen?"

Lucy mengehentikan _aksinya menyiksa_ Natsu dan melihat sekeliling ruangan. Ini apartemennya. Ah.. ia baru ingat. Ia tak sadarkan diri karna Natsu menyanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya _shock_.

"U-Umh… gomenne…" Lucy tertunduk, malu. Natsu cekikikan "Tidak apa Luce. lagi pula kita teman!"

'Teman' Lucy tersenyum kecil. "J-Jadi Natsu.. uhm.. apa kau benar mendengarkan semua yang aku bicarakan dengan para gadis?"

"Huh? Yah.. maaf. Aku tak sengaja Luce…"

Lucy mengangguk pelan. Itu memang bukan salahnya, lagi pula ini para gadis yang ia bicarakan? Mereka sangat berisik. "Tapi.. sejujurnya aku tak begitu terkejut, mendengarnya.." Natsu menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"K-Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya.. uhm.. katakan saja.. _perasaanmu terbalas_?" Natsu tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Lucy menatapnya lama. Lalu ia terlihat seperti-mengorek kedua telinganya secara bergantian "Luce? apa yang kau lakukan?! Jorok sekali!"

"Aku hanya memastikan bodoh!"

"Memastikan apa?"

"Apa aku tidak memiliki gangguan telinga?"

Natsu menggelengkan kepala "Kau tahu.. terkadang kau jauh lebih bodoh dari pada aku…"

"He—!"

"—Aku menyukaimu"

Lucy kembali menatap Natsu, matanya hanya berkedip beberapa kali, tapi ia tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya. "NATSU! TOLONG AKU! sepertinya telingaku benar bermasalah!"

Natsu memukul keningnya sendiri "Tidak bodoh… aku memang _menyukaimu_… SU-KA" Natsu mengeja kata terakhir.

"Eh?"

"Luce.. aku suka padamu.. Geez. Ini sudah tiga kali aku menyatakan perasaanku!"

"Jadi.. kau suka padaku.. oh.." Lucy menundukan kepalanya. tapi terlihat jelas diwajahnya ia masih memproses apa yang terjadi dalam otaknya. Natsu hanya menanti sabar reaksi Lucy selanjutnya.

1

2

3

"EEEH?! KAU SUKA PADAKU?!" Teriak Lucy hingga tenggorokannya terasa kering. Pipinya baru diwarnai oleh semburat merah. Natsu mengangguk, cengiran khasnya tidak pernah luntur. "J-Jadi.. maksudmu… kau… aku… kita…" Lucy gelagapan.

"Mau jadi pacarku, ne Luce?" Tanya Natsu. "E.. EEEEH?!"

"Apaan sih? Jangan 'eh-eh' terus! Jawab pertanyaanku.. reaksimu terlalu berlebihan"

Lucy terlihat berpikir. Ia terlihat gelisah. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk bingung "Sudahlah… aku tahu kau ingin menjawab 'Iya' "

"NATSU! KENAPA HARI INI KAU TERLIHAT BERBEDA , HUH? Kenapa kau tahu semua apa yang ada dalam pikiranku! Dan… kenapa kau yang jawab… inikan jadi tidak romantis… hiks…" Protes Lucy kecewa.

"Saat ini.. itu.. tidak penting Luce. Kini yang harus aku lakukan… adalah _menghukummu _karna telah membuatku mengangkatmu…"

"Hukum?"

"Yup! Hukuman yang dapat membuatmu nangis… hohoho!" Natsu menyengir seram.

"A-Apa itu?"

"Hukumannya adalah…." Lucy menatap ngerti Natsu "Bikinkan aku makanan… aku lapar" Kata Natsu mengelus perutnya.

Lucy menatapnya datar "Serius? Dasar perusak suasana… apa yang dapat membuatku menangis jika begitu" Lucy bangkit dari tempat ia duduk. Bersiap untuk membuatkan Natsu makanan. Tapi sebelum Lucy melangkah lebih dari jauh, Natsu menarik tangannya dan memangkuk wajah Lucy dengan kedua tangannya. Lucy melotot ketika Natsu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungilnya. Yang Lucy rasakan adalah sesuatu yang hangat pada bibirnya saat itu.

setelah Natsu menghentikan _aksinya _, ia menatap tepat kemata Lucy "Inilah hukumannya…"

dan… dengan _hukuman_ itu… Lucy benar _menangis…_

(^^)

**Keesokan harinya..**

"Ohayooo!" Lucy mendobrak dengan keras pintu guild. Tidak seperti biasanya gadis pirang nan cantik itu, masuk kedalam guild dengan sangat—berisik. Beberapa orang sudah menyapanya kembali.

Lucy berjalan menuju Levy dan—anehnya Mira, yang tengah membaca sebuah buku "Hai, Levy-chan! Hai Mira!" Lucy menyapa mereka, senyuman lebarnya tidak pernah pudar "Ohhoho! Lucy! Kau terlihat sangat senang! Ada apa?" Mira memainkan alisnya naik-turun.

"Hihihi.. aku rasa sesuatu pasti telah terjadi, ne? Lu-chan? Ah… bagaimana kemarin saat Natsu mengantarmu pulang? Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua setelah itu?"

Lucy terlihat berpikir "Kalian ingin tahu?" Levy dan Mira mengangguk. Wajah mereka jelas sangat penasaran. "Uhmm… bagaimana ya? Aku rasa…" Lucy duduk di samping Levy "Tidak" Kata Lucy melet.

"Ahh~ kau jelas sangat perusak suasana! Kau tidak seru, Lu-chan!"

"Hehehe, gomenne. Aku hanya berpikir waktunya belum tepat. Jadi…" Lucy menarik pelan buku yang ada pada tangan Levy pelan "..Ini buku apa?"

"Oh. Aku dan Levy tengah membaca buku tentang _Wolf Slayers_"

"Wolf Slayers? Apa itu?"

"…Wolf Slayers… seseorang yang di asuh oleh serigala… mereka berbeda dengan Dragon Slayer… mereka mengandalkan kecepatan, ketelitian dan naluri dalam bertarung, penciuman dan pendengaran mereka _dua kali lipat_ lebih tajam dari Dragon Slayer…"

"Dua kali lipat!" Mira dan Lucy berteriak—cukup keras. Membuat beberapa orang menghampirinya. Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Gajeel bahkan Natsu yang baru masuk kedalam guild langsung berjalan kearah mereka—lebih tepatnya Lucy.

"Yo! Luce!" Natsu menyapanya sembari menampakan cengiran khasnya. "Ohayo!"

Lucy membalas senyumannya "Ohayo, Natsu.."

"Eh? Kenapa hanya Lucy yang kau sapa Natsu? Kami kan juga ada?" Tanya Lisanna. "Oh!" Mira menyatukan telapak tangannya. Wajahnya berubah sumeringah "Jangan-jangan… _sesuatu _telah terjadi diantara kalian…"

Natsu dan Lucy saling beradu pandang. Natsu menatap wajah Lucy yang seperti ingin mengatakan _'ini belum saatnya mereka tahu!' _

Setelah itu ia kembali menghadap yang lain "Ah.. tidak ada. Jadi? Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Kata Natsu mengalihkan pembicraan.

"Si pendek tengah menjelaskan mengenai Wolf Slayers"

"Jangan panggil aku pendek!"

"Jadi… Levy… tolong lanjutkan penjelasanmu" Perintah Erza. Levy mengangguk mengerti.

"Tunggu dulu Levy-chan! Aku ingin bertanya… jika seorang Dragon Slayer dapat mencium sejauh beberapa meter… berarti seorang Wolf Slayer melebihi itu…? Mereka sangat kuat…."

"Huh? Kenapa kau terlihat kagum begitu Luce! Tidak ada yang lebih hebat selain Dragon Slayers!" Natsu mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan jempolnya kedirinya, penuh percaya diri. "Salamander benar. Aku bahkan tak pernah dengar seseorang diasuh oleh.. pfft.." Gajeel menahan tawanya "Oleh _seekor anjing_?"

"Aku pun tak pernah mendengar mengenai Wolf Slayers ini.." Tambah Gray sembari duduk di samping Lucy. Membuat Natsu menggeram.

"Lanjut.. kutu buku…" Perintah Laxus yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam perbincangan. "Wolf Slayer tinggal secara berkelompok seperti yang di lakukan serigala pada umumnya, setiap kelompok memiliki satu pemimpin dan itu… Wolf Slayer yang terkuat…."

"Tidak berani hidup sendiri, ne? makanya mereka berkelompok?" Natsu menyengir sombong.

"Seorang Wolf Slayer… seperti seorang Dragon Slayer pada umumnya jika menyukai seseorang dia akan selalu bersama orang itu… meski orang itu sudah mati… mereka sangat setia terhadap pasangannya, mereka menemukan pasangannya hanya dengan _naluri_"

"Cih.. apa maksudnya itu…" Laxus berjalan menjauh dari mereka, karna ia berpikir itu hanya akan membuang waktu.

"Ano.. Levy-chan? Apa kekuatan Wolf Slayers itu?"

"Okeh.. sebentar.." Levy membalik beberapa halaman pada buku itu. "Aha! Ini dia! Kekuatan seorang Wolf Slayers.. mereka dapat mengontrol air, angin, tanah, api atau petir.. Eh? Bukankah ini sama saja dengan Dragon Slayers?"

"Levy-chan! Lihat…" Lucy menunjuk pada salah satu kalimat yang tertera pada buku tersebut "Tapi… hanya pemimpin Wolf Slayerslah yang memiliki kelimanya… APA BUKU INI BERCANDA?!"

"Lalu? Kami masih dapat mengalahkannya!" Kata Natsu lalu anehnya—ia ber-high-five ria dengan Gajeel (?).

"Yah… jadi. Itulah penjelasan mengenai Wolf Slayer"

"Cih. Membosankan " Natsu menghadap Gray "STRIPPER AYO LAWAN AKU!"

"Oho! Baiklah! Flamehead!"

Dengan begitu, Natsu dan Gray kembali melanjutkan kegiatan—sehari-hari mereka. Gajeel mengemut beberapa besi dipojok guild. Lisanna dan Mira tengah mengelap beberapa gelas seperti biasa. Lucy dan Levy sedang berbincang-bincang. Erza memakan kue kesayangannya dengan tenang.

Benar-benar hari yang damai...

.

.

**Tidak.**

Ini adalah permulaan dari sebuah mimpi buruk.

**BRAAAAK!**

Tiba-tiba pintu guild mereka hancur berkeping-keping. Seseorang—tidak. Beberapa orang tengah menyerang guild mereka. Semua anggota guild kini dalam posisi menyerang.

"HEY! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Aku butuh memperbaiki itu!" Teriak Master Makarov, marah.

"Akhirnya…" Tiga orang lelaki berjalan diantara debu dan pasir yang berterbangan. Mereka berjalan hingga sosok mereka terlihat. "Aku _menemukanmu_" Salah satu pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih itu, menatap langsung kearah Lucy. Membuat gadis itu tersentak, takut.

"Oy! Apa yang kau lihat!" Natsu menarik Lucy kebelakangannya. Berusaha untuk melindunginya "Huh? Dragon Slayers…" Mereka lalu melihat sekeliling—lebih tepatnya, kearah Laxus, Gajeel dan Wendy. "Guild ini… terlalu banyak anak naga"

"Aku tak suka perkataanmu.." Laxus yang merasa dirinya telah dihina, bangkit dari tempat ia duduk.

Itou hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya "Gadis pirang…" Panggilnya "Apa yang kau lakukan di sarang Dragon Slayers?"

"Huh? Ini guildku! Dan mereka keluargaku!" Teriak Lucy.

"Oho… Itou! Ia bilang _mereka_ adalah keluarganya!" Sho dan Yuu tertawa cekikikan.

"Cukup! Apa sebenarnya masalah kalian!" Erza suda mere-quip tubuhnya. "Tenang.. kami hanya ingin gadis pirang itu.. ikut bersama kami"

"Lucy tidak akan pergi kemana-mana!" Gray siap melontarkan serangan kearah mereka.

"Gadis.. pirang.. _ibumu tidak akan suka_ kau berteman dengan Dragon Slayers"

"A-Apa yang kau tahu tentang ibuku?!"

"Layla Heartfillia…" Lucy membelokkan matanya. Dari mana ia bisa tahu nama ibunya? "Aku mengenal ibumu.. kau tahu?"

"T-Tidak! S-siapa sebenarnya kau ini!"

"Biar kujelaskan… apa kau masih dapat menganggap para Dragon Slayers ini keluargamu jika… kukatakan…" Itou menahan kalimatnya sebentar. "Ibumu… bahkan _mati ditangan_ seorang Dragon Slayers…"

Mendengar itu, semua anggota guild tersetak. Itu tidak mungkin. Mereka tidak percaya dengan indera pendengar mereka. Bahkan Lucy sudah jatuh tersungkur. Air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir dan membasahi kedua pipinya.

"T-Tidak.. m-mungkin..mama…"

Jadi… inilah tanda.. sebuah pertarungan _**dimulai**_**.**

**.**

**YO! YO! YO! Cukup untuk chap ini ^^ hehe… bagaimana? Ceritanya benar berbeda bukan? Hehe (bagi yang sudah pernah membacanya) :3 maaf kalo aku membuat kalian kecewa T.T tapi.. aku sedang memikirkan alur crita yang baru.. kalo yang dulu... pertarungannya sedikit, aku ingin lebih membuat banyak adegan bertarungannya! jadi? apa aku harus menghapus chap yang ini dan menggantinya dengan yang dulu? :[  
**

** :D RnR?**


	3. Liburan!

**Hai! ^^ aku baru selesei UTS nih! jadi legaaaa! Belum slesai sih -0- sisa dua.. tapi cuma penjaskes sama TIK... Huwahaha! Apa kalian sudah UTS juga ? :] semoga nilainya memuaskan yaa ^^ Amiin.**

**Sebenarnya ceritanya tidak begitu berubah. Hanya saja.. alurnya yang berubah ^^ wokeh!**

**Jadi… umm… ini chappie tiganya ! :D**

.

.

Semuanya masih dalam _mode_—hening. Tak ada satupun anggota guild yang bergerak. Semuanya terlalu_ syok_ akan—apa yang didengar oleh indera pendengaran mereka. Terlebih lagi untuk Lucy. Pagi ini Lucy hanya datang ke guild, berkumpul bersama anggota guildnya yang lain. Lalu Levy menceritakan tentang Wolf Slayers.. setelah itu ia berbincang-bincang dengan Levy. Sekarang?

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu dengan tiga orang yang tak—pernah ia kenal. Tiba-tiba datang dan menyuruhnya untuk ikut pergi bersama mereka? _Kegilaan_ apa yang terjadi saat ini?

"J-Jangan bercanda! Ibuku mati bukan karna dragon slayers! Tapi… karna.." Apa yang harus Lucy katakan? Ia bahkan tak tahu apa penyebab kematian ibunya sendiri.

"Huh?" Itou menyeringai. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Putrinya sendiri tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ibunya _pergi _meninggalkannya?"

"CUKUP!" Natsu maju beberapa langkah. "Kau.. Apa maumu sebenarnya?!"

"Kalian memang bodoh anak naga.. kami sudah bilang ingin membawa gadis pirang, putri dari Layla Hearfillia itu"

"Jangan.. Jangan berbicara sembarangan!"

"_Geez.. _Itou… ini menyita waktu kita.." Kata Sho, jenuh mendengar teriakan, perdebatan dan cerita sedih-sedih, serta rengekan seorang gadis. Maksudnya.. serius? Itu _membosankan._

"Kau benar" Itou tersenyum kembali kearah Lucy "Tak ada waktu untuk berdebat, gadis pirang" Tangan Itou mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang membutakan mata semua orang di ruangan itu. "A-Apa ini?!"

Itou mengarahkan tangannya—tepat pada Lucy. Matanya terbelalak ketika ia melihat sebuah bola cahaya besar melesat kearahnya! Tubuhnya tak dapat digerakan! Bola cahaya itu akan menerjam tubuhnya!

**"_LUCYYYY!"_**

Teriakan Natsu adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar.

**.**

**Dragon Slayers vs Wolf Slayers**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING : TYPO(S), ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, PAIRING(S), DIALOG(S), MYSTERY**

**.**

**.**

**Di suatu tempat…**

"Ah!"

"Sihir yang bagus Itou. Masuk kedalam mimpi gadis itu dan mencoba membawanya pergi melalui alam bawahnya . _Trik_ murahan, teman" Sho menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Sial. Aku tak bisa mendekati gadis itu, jika _naga-naga_ itu berada di sekelilingnya"

"Setidaknya, kita sudah menemukan gadis itu" Sho berdengus "Bersama dengan _sekumpulan peri"_

"Ya.. memang beruntung gadis itu.. dikelilingi oleh banyak dragon slayers. Para _anak naga_ itu dapat _melemahkan_ sihir kita. Dasar.. _kadal" _Yuu memandang Kristal yang berada pada tangan Itou. Kristal dengan pantulan seorang pemuda berambut merah muda. "Pemuda ini dekat sekali dengan, 'ehem' _calon_-mu Itou?"

"Suara pemuda ini yang membuat, sihirku hilang! Ada _sesuatu_ dari dirinya yang membuatnya _berbeda_ dengan kebanyakan dragon slayers" Itou mengkerutkan keningnya "Dan aku harus tahu _apa_ itu!"

"Jika kau ingin mendapatkan gadis itu. kau harus melenyapkan _penghalangnya_"

Itou tersenyum licik "Tentu" Jawabnya sebelum kembali menatap Kristal ajaib ditangannya "Kau _selamat _kali ini… gadis pirang…"

.

.

"Cy… L..Lu…LUCYYY!"

"ARGHHH!" Lucy tersentak kaget ketika ia mendengar seseorang berteriak tepat ditelinganya. Ia terengah-engah. Dari pelipisnya mengalir bulir-bulir keringat. Dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan. Eh? Semua anggota guildnya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan beberapa dari mereka terlihat khawatir? Tu-tunggu dulu?!

Lucy meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri—ia seperti memeriksa apakah tubuhnya masih utuh? "Luce?" Natsu menyadarkannya dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Dimana _mereka?" _Tanya Lucy tegas. Pertanyaan Lucy tidak membuatnya menerima jawaban. Tapi malah tatapan bingung dari Natsu yang duduk disampingnya.

Disaat itulah Lucy sadar, jika ia tengah duduk di kursi bar—dengan keadaan yang—baik-baik saja.

"Apa maksudmu dengan_, mereka_, Lu-chan?" Levy yang berada disamping Lucy lainnya, merasa penasaran.

Lucy menelan ludahnya. Mencoba untuk menjernihkan tenggorokannya yang kering. "Wolf slayers?" Kata Lucy dengan nada ragu-ragu.

Setelah itu yang terdengar adalah cekikikan juga tawa dari anggota guildnya. Bahkan Natsu tertawa geli , sembari memegangi perutnya.

"L-Luce! I-Itu humor yang bagus!" Natsu mengacungkan jempol kearahnya.

"A-Apa?"

"L-Lu-chan… " Levy menghapus beberapa bulir air matanya yang sempat mengalir "Sepertinya.. kau tadi bermimpi"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Baiklah.. ketika Natsu dan Gray kembali melanjutkan kegiatan—sehari-hari mereka.. bal.. bla.. bla.. Gajeel mengemut beberapa besi dipojok guild. Lisanna dan Mira tengah mengelap beberapa gelas seperti biasa. Erza memakan kue kesayangannya dengan tenang. Lalu kau dan aku?" Levy menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar.

"Kita tengah berbincang-bincang bersama.. di sini…" Levy menepuk-nepuk meja bar.

"Jadi… maksudmu.. tadi aku tertidur? Disini? Saat kita berbincang-bincang?" Tanyanya memastikan. "Iyap!"

"Tak ada wolf slayers?"

"Gi hee. Bunny-girl. Cukup dengan lelucon itu"

"Aku tak bercanda Gajeel!" Lucy berteriak kesal. Sembari menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai.

"Ini semua salahmu Levy. Kau menceritakan semua tentang wolf slayers itu pada Lucy-san dan membuatnya mendapatkan _mimpi buruk"_ Lisanna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha.. kau benar. Gomenne Lu-chan! Lagi pula jangan khawatir! Wolf slayers itu tak ada! Maksudku.. um… istilah kasarnya _punah!"_

"Begitukah?" Lucy memiringkan kepalanya "_Souka.."_

"Karna itu.. tenanglah Lucy" Cana merangkul tubuh mungilnya. "Lebih baik kau _minum _bersamaku" Cana menyodorkan gelas bir-nya.

"T-Tidak Cana … terima kasih.." Lucy mendorong pelan gelas bir-nya. "Awh.. Lucy? Mungkin kau kelelahan? Apa misi yang tim-Natsu jalani akhir-akhir ini sangat berat?" Mira menepuk punggungnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Master memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. "Hmm.. sepertinya.. _anak-anakku.._ memang terlalu banyak mengambil misi akhir-akhir ini…" Master menggosok-gosok dagu berjenggotnya. Tiba-tiba ia bangkit dari tempat ia duduk dan menghadap pada anggota guilnya.

"SEMUANYA! DENGARKAN AKU!" Master Makarov bereriak dari lantai dua, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari anak-anak asuhnya. Nada tegas Master membuat beberapa anak asuhnya sedikit cemas. Mungkinkah ini mengenai kerusakan 'sesuatu' lagi? yang membuat pria tua itu harus mengganti rugi atas ulah mereka?

"Psst… pasti ini soal tim Natsu.. yang merusak kota lagi.." Bisik Macao pada Wakaba. "Aku tahu.. mereka selalu membuat ulah. Dan membuat kita terkena imbasnya"

Gray yang berada disamping mereka pada saat itu, mendengar perkataan mereka dan segera maju menghadap Master "Master! Jika ini mengenai kerusakan sebuah kota oleh tim Natsu? Salahkan Flame-Head!" Sahut Gray menunjuk kearah Natsu.

"Apa?! Underwear Prince! Kau kan juga ikut menghancurkan kota!" Protes Natsu menepas tangan Gray.

"Master! Maafkan aku, jika aku tak bisa menjaga mereka…." Erza menundukan badannya dari lantai bawah menghadap Master Makarov.

"Tapi kali—" Master Makarov baru saja ingin membuka mulut. Gray dan Natsu sudah saling mengejek satu sama lain.

"DASAR KAU MATA SAYU!"

"APA?! MATA SIPIT!"

"UNDERWEAR PRINCE!"

"FLAME-BRAIN!"

"PRIA DENGAN BOXER!"

"PRIA DENGAN RAMBUT PINK!"

"APA?! KAU …..!"

Natsu dan Gray sudah memulai pertarungannya. "KALIAN! HENTIKAN !" Erza berteriak.

"Ara… Ara.. Tim Natsu membuat ulah lagi… " Mira tersenyum tipis dari balik bar.

"Yah… itulah Tim Natsu…" Levy menambahkan.

"Ck, kekanak-kanakan…." Gajeel menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Luce! Kau membelaku kan?!" Natsu berteriak dan menghadap Lucy. Lucy hanya _bersweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Natsu itu.

"Apa? Kenapa ia harus membelamu?" Gray bersiap mengeluarkan sihirnya.

"Itu karna—!"

"Hey, Lucy!" Panggil Mira padanya, membuat Natsu menghentikan kalimatnya. "Yeah?" Gadis _celestial mage_ itu merespon panggilannya dengan menolehkan kepala kearahnya.

"Aku sedikit heran.. sebenarnya kau menganggap Natsu sebagai , _apa_?" Tanya Mira tiba-tiba, membuat sebagian anggota guild Fairy tail membuka lebar-lebar telinga mereka. Mira memang selalu—mengejutkan semua orang dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

Bahkan Master Makarov pun kini mengunci mulutnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _kedua anak_ asuhnya yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Lucy menaikan satu alisnya.

"Apa kau menganggapnya sebagai keluarga?"

"Tentu" Jawab Lucy singkat dan yakin.

"Apa .. ia.. _lebih dari_ keluarga?"

"Ya"

Mira mendengar beberapa anggota guildnya menahan nafas mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para gadis. Mira semakin yakin dengan bakat _matchmakerny_a jika Lucy menyukai Natsu.

"Apakah kau pernah berpikir untuk _menjadikan_ Natsu.. pacarmu?" Tanya Mira dengan suara keras. Agar semua orang dapat mendengarnya.

Seketika keheningan melanda ruangan guild Fairy tail, kebanyakan dari mereka menatap Lucy dengan tatapan penasaran. Sangat—mengejutkan—juga tak biasa. Lucy bahkan terlihat sangat tenang tanpa adanya rona merah di wajahnya ataupun sikap gugup.

Lucy mengedipkan matanya sekali dan menjawab pertanyaan Mira "Tidak kah kalian tahu? Aku dan Natsu sudah jadian _sejak _kemarin"

.

.

.

"APA?!"

Lucy tersenyum tipis, lalu berganti cengiran sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa lepas. Air mata kebahagiaan mengalir di pipinya sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa menggelitik. Ia tak pernah menyangka reaksi para anggota guildnya akan sebegini hebohnya.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahu kami?! Yang lebih penting adalah… aku?!" Levy menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Huh? Kami baru jadian kemarin. Kau tak melewatkan apapun Levy-chan"

"Tapi kami pasti ketinggalan _first kiss_ kalian! dan aku tak memotretnya!" Mira mengguncang-guncangkan badan Lucy.

"Tapi.. Tapi… Lucy? Ini Flame-head! Ia bagaimana bisa… ia..kau.. jadian.. dengan si bodoh itu?"

"Hey! Jangan berbicara seakan aku tak ada?!" Natsu menghentak-hentakan kakinya kelantai, kesal karna merasa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menganggap ia ada. "Jadi? Masih ingin berkata aku _bodoh_?" Kata Natsu sembari mengayunkan lengannya pada bahu Lucy.

Para anggota guild hanya dapat melirik satu sama lain sebelum mereka..

"Yeey!"

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi!"

"Lu-chan! Selamat ya!"

"Kau pria sejati Natsu!"

"Hoooo~ Salamander sudah _menembak _Bunny-Girl~"

"Huh? Mengapa Lucy-nee tak mati?" Asuka memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau terlalu muda untuk mengerti hal semacam ini, Asuka" Bisca mengelus kepala putri kecilnya itu.

"Yah.. biarpun ini masih mengaggetkan, tapi akhirnya kau punya otak juga Flame-Head!"

Setelah Gray memberi selamat terakhir. Master Makarov kembali membuka mulutnya "Natsu… Lucy… Selamat untuk kalian…." Master tersenyum lebar. Lucy hanya tertunduk malu dan Natsu mengacungkan jempolnya"Arigatou Ji-chan!"

"Baiklah… kembali dengan apa yang inginku bicarakan… kalian sudah mengerjakan misi dengan baik akhir-akhir ini… dan tidak semua dari kalian yang menghancurkan kota…" Master melirik kearah tim Natsu dan membuat mereka menyengir kuda"… Aku hanya ingin… mengadakan liburan…"

"LIBURAN?!" Semua berteriak.

Master tersenyum, mengangguk kecil "Ya… anggap saja… itu hadiah untuk kalian…"Semuanya bersorak atas kebaikan Master Makarov. Bisca mengacungkan tangan "Ano… Master…. Wendy, Romeo dan Charle belum kembali dari misi.."

Sesaat Bisca berbicara, Pintu guild terbuka menampakan sosok anak lelaki berambut hitam dan anak perempuan berambut biru. Dengan kucing putih yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"TADAIIIMA!"

"WENDY!"

"ROMEO!"

"CHARLE~" Happy melesat terbang kearah Charle.

"Bagus kalian sudah kembali…" Master Makarov menyambut mereka dengan senyuman ramah.

"Hai! Master… aku sudah mendengar kita akan berlibur … beruntung aku seorang dragon slayer…" Wendy tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong … kita akan berlibur kemana Ji-chan?" Romeo bertanya. Pertayaan Romeo membuat anggota guild yang tadi sudah ribut kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Master Makarov.

"Kita akan pergi… ke sebuah _pulau… pulau okami "_

(..)

"Hmm… aku penasaran.. tentang pulau _okami_ itu?" Lucy berjalan menuju apartementnya ditemani oleh—pacar resminya. Sebenarnya Natsu yang memaksanya untuk ikut. Ia takut ada seseorang yang melukai Lucy atau ada pemuda lain yang membawanya pergi, karna itu kewajibannyanya sebagai pacar, untuk menjaganya. -_-"

"Entahlah Luce~ sebaiknya kita bersiap! Ji-chan menyuruh kita datang ke pelabuhan besok pagi~ Ugh~ Kapal laut~" Memikirkannya saja Natsu sudah mual. Wajahnya kembali hijau sembari mengelus perutnya. Lucy hanya tertawa kecil.

Mereka kini sudah berada di depan apartemennya. Lucy membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam—dengan santai Natsu mengikutnya dari belakang. Lucy menjitak kepala Natsu. "Ouuuuch Luce! Ada apa lagi!" Protes Natsu yang merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan tapi dijitak oleh Lucy.

"Rumahmu bukan di sini kan ,Natsu?"

"Huh? Bukannya aku pacarmu? Berarti aku juga bisa tinggal disini"

Lucy menjitak kepala Natsu lagi dan mencubit pipi _chubby_-nya "Pulanglah Natsu… besok kita akan bertemu lagi…. Pu-lang ya.. pa-car-ku sa-ya-ng…"

Lucy tersenyum lembut "Baiklah… bila kau berikan aku ciuman…" Natsu tersenyum jahil dan mencolek pipi Lucy.

"Ugh~ pulanglah Natsu. Aku sedang tak _mood,_ untuk bercanda" Lucy membuang wajahnya.

"Luce~ aku tahu kau menginginkannya~"

"Tidak"

"ingin"

"Tidak"

"Ingin"

"Tidak"

"Tidak?"

"Ingin"

Lucy menutup mulutnya. "Aha! Kamu menginginkannya!" Natsu menunjuk dengan penuh semangat! Lucy menghla nafas "Baiklah…di mana kau ingin?" Natsu menaruh telunjuknya dibibirnya.

"Tidak! "

"Oh~ ayolah Luce~"

"Di pipi! Jika tidak mau ya sudah!"

Natsu memanyunkan bibirya "Baiklah… Luce…" Lucy mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Natsu, tapi tiba-tiba ia menoleh dan …. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Natsu.

"_Terima kasih_ Luce! _Bye!"_ Natsu berlari pulang sambil cekikikan.

"Na-Natuuuuu!" Lucy menutup keras pintunya.

'Apa-apaan sih! Si Natsu itu!' pikir Lucy mengacak rambut pirangnya. 'dasar keras kepala….'

"Hmm… kami akan pergi ke pulau _Okami_? Bukannya itu berarti pulan s-serigala?" Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Hari sudah berganti malam. Matahari sudah berganti bulan. Lucy menaikan satu alisnya. Malam ini… bulannya terlihat sangat aneh. Kenapa bulannya.. berwarna_ kemerahan?_

_Deg. _Lucy tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah _lolongan. _Anjing? Tidak! Se-serigala?

"K-Kenapa firasatku.. jadi buruk begini.." Lucy mengelus belakang lehernya, dimana bulu kuduknya berdiri. "A-Apa Levy-chan benar? Jika wolf slayers itu sudah tak ada?" Lucy bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya sendiri. "Tidak ada! Sudah pasti Levy-chan benar! Haha!" Lucy berusaha menyangkal—apapun mengenai wolf slayers.

Ia pun bergegas mengganti pakaian sehari-harinya dengan piyamanya. "Lebih baik aku cepat tidur, sepertinya aku terlalu lelah…."

(…)

"Huh? Kalian dengar itu? mereka akan pergi ke pulau _okami_"

"Haha! Beginilah maksudku! Kita tak perlu bersusah payah. Dengan keberuntungan.. bukan lagi kita yang mengejar. Biarkan _mangsamu _menghampirimu.."

"Apa Master mereka suda gila? Berlibur di pulau okami?"

"Yang mereka tak tahu adalah… pulau okami _itu_…"

….

**Karakter yang ada setelah ini:**

**Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Charle, Makarov, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Laxus, Gajeel, Cana, Juvia, Levy ,Wendy, Charle, Romeo , Bisca, Alzack, Asuka.**

**….**

"KYAAAAAA! AKU TELAT!" Lucy berteriak histeris. Lengkingan suaranya bahkan tanpa ia sadari membangunkan beberapa tetangganya. Matahari masih malu-malu untuk menampakan dirinya. Burung-burung pun belum banyak yang berkicau. Lalu? Apa yang ia _lewati?_

"Erza akan membunuhku!" Lucy melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan segera mengemas _perlengkapannya—_panik.

Erza?

Yup. Benar. Erza menyuruh semua penyihir Fairy tail untuk berkumpul di pelabuhan subuh tadi. Dan .. jam berapa sekarang? Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 7. Erza benar akan _menguliti _Lucy sekarang.

Lucy grasak-grusuk. Kamarnya yang semula rapi dan bersih… kini terlihat layaknya _kapal pecah._ Ia hanya terfokus pada—barang bawaannya, hingga tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang masuk melalui jendelannya. Orang itu mengendap – ngendap pelan, berniat untuk mengagetkannya dari belakang. Senyum jahilnya terus tertempel diwajahnya. Ia sangat yakin Lucy akan sangat terkejut akan kehadirannya.

1…2…3….

"Natsu. Jangan coba-coba untuk mengagetkanku…."

Natsu terdiam ditempat "Eh? Luce! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ini aku?!" Natsu menempelkan pantatnya pada kasur Lucy. Sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

Lucy menghadapnya penuh dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ditunjuknya wajah Natsu "Aku tahu, kau satu-satunya orang yang _tidak tahu_ kalau setiap rumah mempunyai pintu…"

"Ah! Kau tak seru!" Natsu merengek, manja, sembari membuang wajahnya "Hey Luce…" panggilnya kembali menghadap Lucy. "Semuanya sudah menunggumu di pelabuhan… Erza sangat marah kau tahu…"

SIAL!

"Apa?!" Lucy mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya "Natsu! Tolong kau masukan barang –barang ini ke ranselku,Ok? Aku akan mandi dulu" perintahnya sembari mengambil perlengkapan mandinya. Tapi, baru selangkah Lucy masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Natsu memanggilnya dan sukses membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Apa lagi Natsu?" Tanya Lucy, malas.

"Apa aku harus memasukan ini juga?" Natsu mengangkat… 'ehem' _pakaian dalam_ Lucy. Memegang _barang_ seperti itu saja, sudah membuatnya gemetaran dan _dag-dig-dug_ tak karuan.

"Ah!" Lucy menepuk keningnya "Tidak! Ugh~ yang seperti ini biar aku" Lucy menyambar pakaian dalamnya dari tangan Natsu. Ia berdengus sembari berkata "mesum" sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Natsu menaikan satu alisnya. Tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya. "_Weirdo.."_

Tak perlu waktu lama, bagi Natsu untuk menunggu Lucy selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Yup! Tak lama! Hanya—dapat membuat Natsu terlelap dan mendengkur di kasurnya. "_Geez…_ naga pemalas…" Gerutu Lucy yang melirikan matanya pada pemuda berambut merah muda, yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasurnya yang empuk.

Lucy hanya dapat menghela nafas. Senyum tipis diwajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi cengiran jahil. Dengan langkah pelan—tanpa suara, ia mendekatkan bibir mungilnya pada telingan dragon slayer itu. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum…

"NAAAATSUUUUU! AYOOO PERGIII!"

"WAAAAAA!" Natsu terlonjak kaget dan jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Wajahnya sukses—mendarat duluan pada lantai datar—juga keras apartemen Lucy "Lu-Luce… itu tidak baik!"

"Hihihi… okeh maafkan aku, ayo pergi…" Lucy tersenyum lembut kearahnya sembari mengangkat ransel merah mudanya.

Natsu bangkit dari tempatnya jatuh sembari menjentikan jarinya. Sepertinya sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya "Okeh… tapi kita pergi dengan caraku" Katanya tersenyum jahil.

"Hum?"

Natsu mengangkat Lucy ala _bridal style_ dan menjingjing ransel merah muda Lucy, dan melompat keluar, melalui jendela. Lucy hanya dapat berteriak beberapa kali untuk diturunkan, tapi Natsu tak menggubris teriakannya yang melengking itu. Mereka pergi menuju pelabuhan, di sepanjang jalan banyak orang yang melontarkan komentar mengenai mereka dan itu hanya membuat wajah Lucy semakin memerah. Kenapa mereka harus.. 'ehem'_ setenar_ itu? hingga semua orang tahu siapa mereka?

"_Waaaaah! Cute couple!"_

"Terima kasih~"

"_Anak muda zaman sekarang memang hebat!"_

"Hehehe…"

"_Bukan kah itu Salamander? Wah! Dia sudah mempunyai istri!"_

"Aku baru pacaran saja!"

"_Gadis yang cantik! Kenapa kau mau dengan salamander berambut merah muda itu?"_

"Hey! Jangan panggil aku begitu! Tidak sopan!"

"_Semoga kalian selalu bersama…"_

"Ah… Arigatou…!"

Natsu menjawab semua komentar yang diberikan kepadanya dan Lucy—dengan santai juga senang. Lalu Lucy? Ia hanya dapat memajukan bibirnya, tak peduli.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di kawasan pelabuhan. Lucy melihat ada satu kapal dengan _banner_ lambang Fairy tail 'Itu pasti kapal kami…' pikirnya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut merah yang tengah berdiri didepan kapal itu. wajahnya jelas menunjukan perasaannya saat ini. _jenuh._

_Glek!_

Lucy menelan ludah. Ajalanya sudah dekat.

"Hey Erza!" Natsu menurunkan Lucy dari gendongannya tepat di depan—malaikat pencabut nyawa "Aku taruh ransel Luce di dalam dulu ya!"

'Natsu! Si bodoh! Kenapa ia menurunkanku didepan E-Erza?!' Batin Lucy berteriak. Lucy mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk menghadap Erza yang sudah mengeluarkan aura gelap! Mata tajamnya tak pernah lepas menatap Lucy.

"Lucy…" Panggil Erza dengan nada tegasnya"Master menyuruh semua penyihir datang subuh tadi… sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Erza mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Lucy.

"A-Aye.. Er-Erza… Ja-Jam delapan? A-Apa Aku be-benar?" Lucy menjawab dengan gugup.

"Kau tahu apa artinya itu…."

"A-Aku te-telat kan?"

"Kalau begitu kau harus dihukum….."

(Natsu Pov)

Aku menaruh ransel Lucy di salah satu kursi kapal. Tidak biasanya? Bawaannya kali ini sepertinya sangat ringan? Biasanya ia membawa banyak perlengkapan saat kami menjalankan misi?

Aku mengangkat bahuku. Oh.. baiklah. Kau tak akan langsung memahami isi kepala seorang Lucy Heartfillia. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri.

Hum… aku heran kenapa Luce lama sekali.

"Natsu? Mana Lu-chan?" Levy bertanya padaku, dengan nada khawatir. Jelas ia sangat tak percaya padaku, jika aku dapat menjaga Lucy! Aku akan mengingat ucapanmu Levy!

"Di bawah bersama Erza" Aku menjawab tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

….

Tapi senyumku pelahan pudar ketika aku baru sadar Lucy dalam bahaya! GAAAH! Pacar macam apa aku?! Kenapa aku menurunkannya di depan Erza! Erza pasti menghukumnya! Kenapa aku lupa serikat kami memiliki malaikat pencabut nyawa?!

Aku berlari menuju tangga masuk kapal. Berharap bagian tubuh Lucy masih utuh dari atas hingga bawah! Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika melihat gadis pirang masuk meringis kesakitan dan menggosok kepalanya yang bengkak? lalu di belakangnya … _Glek!_ Gadis berambut merah beraura gelap itu… Erza….

(Normal Pov)

"Erza! Apa yang kau lakukan pada , Luce!" Natsu menghampiri mereka.

"Sedikit memberinya pelajaran…." Erza menjawab dengan santai.

"Kau kan tidak perlu seperti itu Erza! Kasih—" Natsu memotong pidatonya karna kapal tiba-tiba bergerak. Wajahnya mulai menghijau, ia pun seketika jatuh tersungkur sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa tak enak. Kini, kapanpun ia dapat mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Haaah..Natsu ,Kau ini… ingin membelaku tapi kau sendiri begini…" Lucy menyeret Natsu menuju tempat sahabat-sahabatnya berkumpul. Erza hanya mengangkat bahu dan pergi untuk mengambil persedian kuenya.

"Ara.. Ara… Natsu… kau sama sekali tidak pernah berubah ya…" Mira tertawa kecil melihat pipi Natsu yang mengembung dan berwarna hijau. Matanya pun kini putih.

"Kalau berubah bukan Natsu namanya Mira-nee…" Lisanna tertawa kecil bersama dengan kakak perempuannya.

Lucy mendudukan Natsu tepat disebelahnya "Jika begini, bagaimana kau bisa menjaga, Lucy, Natsu?" Tanya Cana berdengus.

"T-Tenang s-saja! A-Aku akan tetap menjaganya… ugh…" Natsu memaksakan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Ck, Flame Head berbicara saja…" Gray memasukan tangan kesaku celananya "Lebih baik urusi dulu, dirimu yang terlihat menyedihkan itu. kau tak ada bedanya dengan…" Gray melirik pada Gajeel yang juga terkapar di pojokan "_Makhluk itu"_

"Hah.. kenapa kita bisa lupa? Jika ia juga seorang dragon slayers?" Levy menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi.. Juvia sedikit bingung. Bagaimana bisa? Gajeel-kun dan Natsu-san terkena mabuk ketika menaiki sebuah alat transportasi. Sedangkan Laxus-san dan Wendy tidak?" Tanya Juvia.

Mereka pun melirik pada Laxus yang tengah memandang laut. Merasa diperhatikan ia menolehkan kepalanya "Cih. Karna aku bukan _anak _naga" Jawabnya singkat dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada bentangan laut luas.

"Itu belum menjawab pertanyaan kami" Kata Lucy _bersweatdrop. _"Lalu.. bagaimana denganmu, Wendy?" Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya kearahnya.

"Huh?" Wendy memiringkan kepalanya "Jujur.. aku pun tak tahu Lucy-san" Wendy tersenyum tipis.

Lucy menghela nafas, masih banyak yang harus ia pelajari tentang berbagai macam penyihir.

Masing-masing dari mereka pun mencoba untuk mencari kegiatan selama di perjalanan. Beberapa dari mereka hanya berbincang-bincang, kebanyakan para gadis. Ada juga yang memakan beberapa cemilan. Master dan Laxus yang tidur dipojokan—kakek dan cucu memang sama. Natsu dan Gajeel yang tekapar. Seorang pemuda yang mulai telanjang—dengan seorang gadis yang sudah melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya—_stalker._

Lucy menggerakan bola matanya ke sebuah pulau yang tak jauh dari kapal mereka "Itu…"

"Baiklah! Kalian!" Makarov berteriak "Kita sudah sampai!" Ia tersenyum lebar menunjuk kearah sebuah pulau besar, pantai dengan pasir putih dan pohon kelapa yang menjulang ke atas menjadi pemandangan pertama yang mereka lihat. Pulau yang indah.

"Waaah! Pulau yang cantik~" Bisca menatap pulau yang mengangumkan itu sambil menggendong Asuka.

"Asuka … menyukai pantai bukan?" Alzack bertanya menepuk kepala putrinya pelan.

"Hum! Asuka sangat suka!" Asuka tersenyum lebar.

"Be-berjalan berdua dengan Gr-Gray-sama~" Juvia mulai berada di _lala-land-_nya.

"Charle~ mau berjalan dipantai bersamaku?" Happy bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Terserah kau lah… kucing jantan…" Charle memalingkan muka. Wendy hanya tersenyum kearah dua kucing itu.

"Ne, wendy kau mau pergi bersamaku kan?" Romeo tersenyum lebar. "Te-tentu saja.." Wendy menjawab malu-malu.

"Tak kusangka… ia mampu menemukan pulau seindah ini~" Cana meneguk kembali minumanya "Pria tua itu, kadang memang sangat hebat"

"YOSH! Ini seperti momen lelaki!" Elfman mengepal kedua tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" Eve memukulnya dengan kipasnya.

"Kau tidak mengajak Lisanna jalan lagi Bixlow?" Freed menyikut lengan Bixlow, berniat untuk menggodanya.

"Hmm… bagaiman dengan kau? Tidak mengajak Mira, huh?" Bixlow membalas sikutannya. Setelah itu mereka saling menyikut satu sama lain.

"Kalian dengarkanlah…. Kita akan menginap di sebuah _resort_, karna ini sebuah tempat wisata dan mungkin akan ramai.. jaga sikap kalian!" Master Makarov memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhir "Jadi Fairy tail…. Kalian siap berlibur!"

"Ayeee!" semua mengangkat tangan ke udara.

**Di suatu tempat…**

"Huh? Akhirnya datang. Lama sekali mereka" Lelaki berambut hitam pekat dengan mata biru memandang kapal Fairy tail yang berlabuh dari tempat tinggi.

"Mereka hanya sekumpulan peri kecil dan lemah. Tidak seperti kita yang dengan mudah_ menyebrangi l_autan dengan sihir kita. Sedangkan mereka? Harus dengan kapal. Penyihir yang menyedihkan" Ledek lelaki berambut biru dan bermata cokelat.

"Sudahlah kalian" Lelaki berambut putih dan bermata emas tajam itu, memandang kapal serikat Fairy tail itu dengan wajah sumeringah"Yang penting kita harus menyambut kedatangan mereka, bukan?"

"Kau benar!"

"Yah… _para peri_… selamat datang di _sarang para serigala_.."

.

**.**

**Yosh! :] sebenarnya ceritanya tidak begitu berubah. Hanya saja.. alurnya yang berubah ^^ wokeh! R n R?**


End file.
